1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to twist-on type spring connectors for splicing electrical wire ends, and more particularly to twist-on type spring connectors with space saving breakaway wings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of twist-on type spring connectors devised. Such connectors commonly consist of an insulative cap, sleeve, or shell that is closed on one end, with a tapered coiled spring retained within the shell. Such a connector is described by U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,266, issued to E. W. Bollmeier on June 9, 1959, and also by U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,574, issued to Johansson et al. on July 11, 1972. Prior art spring connectors that are comprised of a coiled spring and an insulative shell differ from each other primarily in how the coiled spring is retained in the insulative shell, and in how torque is transmitted from the insulative shell to the coiled spring.
To splice a plurality of electrical wires with a twist-on type spring connector, the ends of the wires are stripped of their insulation, and the tapered coiled spring of the connector is turned down on the wire ends. The insulative cap prevents the splice from shorting with other wires or ground, and protects against the possibility of electrical shock. Because the coiled spring is tapered, the connector can be used with a range of wire sizes, and is usually employed to connect from two to five wires in a single splice. Spring connectors have the advantages of small size and ease of application.
Many prior art connectors incorporate wings, ribs, ears, or the like, on the insulative shell to provide leverage for the operator so that the connector can be more easily twisted over the wire ends. However, a disadvantage of having wings on the connector is that the connector is now larger, and will not fit into as tight a place as a connector without wings. Small size, or compactness, has always been a desirable feature of spring connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,229, issued to R. S. Burniston on Mar. 7, 1967 describes a spring connector with wings that can fold out to provide extra leverage, and then fold back and snap into the insulative housing for compactness. However, to produce this connector, a complicated and prohibitively expensive molding process is required. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,038, issued to W. G. Schinske on Jan. 22, 1963, it is suggested that the wings can be cut off using a pair of electrician's pliers after the spring connector is turned down over the wire ends. However, it may be difficult to use mechanical means to remove the wings in some instances, such as when the splice is being made in a small or crowded junction box, or when a suitable tool to cut the wings is not available. It would therefore be desirable to have a spring connector with the advantage of wings that are easily detachable without the use tools. It is also desirable that the connector be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a twist-on type spring connector having wings that can be easily detached, without the use of tools, after the connector is installed on electrical wire ends.